


【我九】狱

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【我九】狱

我知道这时候金廷祐会在化妆间准备卸妆换衣服。  
我刻意在他进去不久后推开门，看到他坐在椅子上，没有卸妆也没有换衣服。  
那张俘获女人心的脸上现在毫无波澜，像个机器一样放置在那里，精致漂亮而又毫无生气。  
但他比机器有意思得多。  
他听到开门的声音，转过头来朝我露出一个笑容，“您好。”  
我走过去搭着他的肩，握着他的肩头抚摸着，表扬他工作努力，“今天做得不错。”  
他看着镜子里的我，眨了眨眼，“那么我现在可以下班吗？”  
“应该好好奖励你的，早点回去休息。”在他起身想离开的时候我拉住了他。  
“但是廷祐，你还有最后一个客人。”

他很乖巧，知道什么时候该做什么样。  
那张嘴，该亲吻女人嘴唇的时候温柔体贴，含着阴茎的时候也不会懈怠。  
我把他拉了起来压在桌子上，身上做工精细的西装被我扒下来丢到一边，我又再次伸手到他胸口，扯开整齐贴身的衬衫。  
他一声不吭，像个任我摆布的洋娃娃。  
我拉下了他的裤子，倒了润滑就掐着他的腰直接插了进去。  
他闷哼一声，没喊疼。  
我试着动了动，不算太难干，大概得益于我一直都如此对待他的缘故。  
他的内里温暖紧致，因为疼痛绞紧我的时候总让我迫不及待。  
我说过了，他很有意思。从我第一次强迫他走进那间房间躺到床上时，我就已经知道了。  
我一边回忆着他用着那张人畜无害的脸诱骗那些女人的样子，一边狠狠地操他，抱着他感受他因为疼痛而不断颤抖的身体。  
我不断地让自己的阴茎在他的后穴里进入抽出，我知道我不可能凭借性交操坏他，于是我闭着眼，虔诚地感受他的身体里的每一寸。  
差不多要到了。我松了手起身，放慢速度，找到了他的敏感点，又用力顶着那里，直到他在我手里开始浑身颤抖，我摸着他的乳头，温柔地亲吻他的脊背。  
在他即将高潮的时候，我伸出手，摸着他仰起的脖颈，再稍稍用力收拢。  
我甚至能感受到他的生命在我手上疯狂地跳动。  
他射了出来，不知道是因为窒息还是因为高潮，紧紧地绞着我。  
我松了手，抱着咳嗽不止的他，像野兽一样大口喘着气，把精液全都射进他的身体里。  
他垂着头，过了很久才抬起来。  
他依然用温柔轻快的语调问我。  
“那我现在，可以下班了吗？”

他原本……哦不，我也不知道，他到底是什么人。  
更不知道，走进那间房间，他到底有几分是被逼无奈。  
我让人把房卡交给他，他就自己上了酒店开了门。  
来的时候穿着一身休闲装，比起来接受潜规则，更像是要外出锻炼。  
但穿什么也遮不住他的身体。  
我洗过了澡，便让他也去洗，他回我一句洗过了才来的。  
我一时间有点好笑，不知道美人的脑袋里是不是长歪了哪根脑筋，这么不懂风情。  
我索性拉着他进了浴室，打开花洒从他的头顶浇下去。  
我看着他的短袖慢慢湿透，贴在他的身上，伸出手一寸寸摸着。  
“让你洗澡的意思是，”我捏着他的下巴让他看着我，被湿透的上衣勾勒出的身材让我有些口干舌燥，“我更喜欢看美人出浴的样子。”

最后我丢下浑身赤裸的他在浴室里自己打理，自己躺到床上慢慢等着。  
第一次上床，我并不喜欢在浴室就匆匆解决掉。  
他洗完后穿着浴袍出来了。他的确很懂事，一点就通，湿着的头发垂下来滴着水，浴袍的领口稍稍遮住一半胸口，袖口卷起来，露出修长纤细的手臂。  
我让他躺到床上，先试着亲了亲他的嘴唇，他顺从地闭着眼，我便从颈侧一路吻下去，同时伸手解开他的浴袍，露出他锻炼过后颇有成效的肌肉，仔细地一寸寸亲吻着。  
光是闻着他的味道，我就几乎要射在他身上了。  
我用抚摸和亲吻描绘他的身体，亲吻他依然软着的阴茎，拉着他的手去摸它。  
“自己摸，”我贴着他的耳朵，命令他，“在我面前射出来。”  
他几乎没有犹豫，握着自己的阴茎就开始撸动，屈起膝盖张开了腿，向我大大方方展示着他的阴茎和后穴。  
很快他就开始呼吸粗重。这时候他终于把视线看向我，问我，“我可以用后面吗？”  
我愣了一下，随即明白他的意思，“当然。”  
不如说我也许更期待这样的画面。美人用手指插在自己的后穴里自渎直到在别的男人面前射精。  
得到了许可，他伸出手指往身下摸索，按揉着自己的后穴，弓起身体，慢慢地把自己的手指一点点塞了进去，又抽出来，反复着直到后穴足够放松，才在里面摸索着找到敏感点，一边按揉着一边撸动自己的阴茎。我看着他的龟头一点点吐出精液来，手指在后穴里进进出出，而他甚至已经红着脸，眼神迷离，随着自己的动作低低地哼叫着。  
我认为他也许是想邀请我，也许只是情不自禁流露出他在欲望里的本来模样。我耐心等待着，等着他射精的那一刻。  
他夹紧了腿，侧过身面对着我，但他的眼里并没有我。他无意识地看着一个方向，全身心都专注于手上的动作。  
最后他带着哭腔呻吟了两声，快速撸动着到了高潮，他的精液有些射到了我身上，我摸了一把，把沾上精液的手指伸到他嘴里，让他用舌头舔干净。  
他含着我的手指，一下下地吸吮着，恢复清明的眼睛直直地看着我。  
我想他做好准备了。

有一次他来得迟了，换衣服时被我堵在了更衣室里。  
虽然现在是上班时间，大家都忙。但突然闯入的事情，并不是没有可能发生。  
于是我微笑着走到他面前，摸着他的脸。  
“现在该做什么，廷祐知道的吧？”  
他看着我眨了下眼睛，把手里的衣服塞进柜子里关上门，慢慢跪了下来，我想他的裤子一定沾上了地上的灰尘，但他拉开我的裤子，从内裤里把我的阴茎掏出来，张开了嘴把它含在嘴里。  
他一丝不苟地用嘴唇和舌头服侍着它，伸出舌头从根到头一点不落地舔着，吸吮的时候甚至发出了声音，含着龟头把精液吸进喉咙里时脸颊鼓了起来，让我错觉他在品尝什么美味。  
“好吃吗？”我拉扯着他的头发让他暂时松开那根已经对着他的脸勃起的东西，他抬眼看着我，似乎在思考怎么回答我的问题。  
当然不好吃，但他不得不吃。我又捏着他的下颚迫使他张开嘴，挺起腰用阴茎操他的嘴。我听到他发出“唔唔”的声音，但我没有停下来，我思考着插到多深能操到他的喉咙，最后插在他的嘴里射了精。  
射得差不多时我抽了出来，让他闭上嘴撅起嘴唇，我握着疲软下来的阴茎顶着他的嘴唇，看他的脸上被我涂上精液。  
金廷祐。我低声叫着他的名字，他睁开眼看着我。  
我又要怎么困住你才行。  
我把他拉起来，让他跪趴在更衣室中间的一排椅子上，抬高屁股对着我。  
廷祐，要不要试试看带着精液上班的感觉？我咬着他的耳朵询问他，他犹豫了一会，摇了摇头。  
不行哦。我抱着他，再次把阴茎全都塞进那个地方。廷祐要乖。  
我每一下都顶在他的敏感点上，他开始喘着气呻吟。  
这里随时会有人进来。我提醒他，抱着他让他坐在我身上，张开腿对着门口。廷祐想不想被别人看到？  
他仰着头靠在我肩上，被我顶弄敏感点刺激得无法分神。  
廷祐想的吧？我咬着他的肩膀，在他的肩上留下牙印。不想的话，廷祐要自己去锁门。  
他偏过头来，看了我一眼。也许是不相信我会在这时候放开他。  
我松开手，只留下阴茎和他亲密接触。去吧，锁上门回来。  
他没有再问，抬起屁股让我的阴茎退出去，慢慢起身往门口走。  
他锁上门的时候，我走到他身后，把他压在门上。  
但是门锁上了，外面也听得到的。我摸着他的屁股，捏了一把，再抬高他的腿插了进去。  
很紧。我忍不住笑了下，抱搞他的腿让他对着我打开身体，抵着门一下操进他的身体里，听到他并不掩饰的叫床。  
做得好。我吻着他，表扬他的表现。  
他侧过脸来找我的嘴唇，和我接吻。  
我抱着他，阴茎一遍遍操着他的后穴。  
我知道我被金廷祐困住了。  
—END—


End file.
